


this time around has it gone so grey that my faith can’t hold out

by BlueBloodstains (BluesMoth)



Series: you and i will always be back then [3]
Category: (technically) - Fandom, Original Work, Sail Away
Genre: (Mostly taketh away tho), Alien AU, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Child Neglect, Depression, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Character Death, Mafia AU, Near Death Experiences, Prime universe, Reincarnation, Sort Of, Spirit Medium AU, Violence, hmm, its the pain train folks, killing off the MC in the first chapter is always a good time lmao, man these tags sound rough huh, she has nice dreams though, the ghost rules giveth and taketh away, theres a corpse or two, uhh hmm, waiting basically alone for like ~60 years really fucks a person up, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMoth/pseuds/BlueBloodstains
Summary: (….Maybe— Maybe she’s been reborn again already,you reason to yourself numbly, staring at nothing, the water rushing by and making you feel sick.I just need to wait and look for her,you mumble.That’s why I’m still here.You cling to this, in your grief and confusion.I just need to.. to wait a little longer....You need to stop clinging to things.)
Relationships: Wink Fontaine & Amelia De Refram, Wink Fontaine & the emptiness of isolation, except not literally haha eyyyy, in spirit - Relationship, oh and also - Relationship
Series: you and i will always be back then [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639621
Kudos: 1





	this time around has it gone so grey that my faith can’t hold out

**Author's Note:**

> someone take this child away from me bc the longer I have her the more hurt she gets

Wink Fontaine is dying. 

  
Blood from her slit throat floods her windpipe and she can’t— she can’t _breathe._ She chokes on her own blood as she tries to gasp for air and she can’t even _move_ because she’s being _held in place_ by this stupid fucking _grunt_ as she _dies—_

 _(Nobody will save you. You’re_ **_dying.)_**

_(This is your fault.)_

Wink struggles but it only makes her weaker as blood pours from her throat onto her clothes and onto the arm of the grunt _(she knows him, she laughed with him once about things that don’t matter anymore)_ , and she’s suffocating and absolutely terrified; it’s hard to stand because she feels so heavy and

she’s going to pass out soon because everything is getting darker and she can’t even

_scream_

she just makes horrible gurgling sounds from her ruined throat and Wink doesn’t know what to do

_she doesn’t know what to do_

_she’s dizzy and lightheaded_ _and it_

**_hurts_ **

_it hurts, it hurts, oh god it hurts so bad this splitting horrible pain in her throat please make it stop_

_she’s dying betrayed and alone and afraid_

_(liar. ruiner._

_you brought this on_

_yourself)_

_  
she thinks of her_

_loved ones_

_of her parents_

_of_

_her friends_

_of her_

_best_

_friend_

_(your fault)_

_and oddly_ _,_

_she thinks_

_of_

_her_

** _hat_ **

_and Wink struggles to **stay conscious** but she—_

  
  
  
  
  


_she—_

  
  


_  
she—_

  
  
  


_she  
  
_

  
  
  


**_slumps—_ **

  
  
  


_her body_

_meets_

_  
the asphalt_

  
  
_and_

_her_

_vision grows_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


_dark_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _well i won’t tell, the halfway blues hang on_   
>  _sure enough a sorry angel, hurrying a song on her way_


End file.
